one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinoka vs Crow Armburst
It's nearing the end of Round Two as Fire Emblem's Hoshidan Princess, Hinoka (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar), battles the Academy Attendee of Legend of Heroes, Crow Armburst (nominated by ZMusok) in Match 7 of The Outsiders Tournament!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the continuation of the story, click here!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In a stadium in the city within the Mysterious Figure's World The sports arena was silent, it's stands empty, it's grounds untouched and dusty. The Moon shone brightly in the midnight sky as clouds traveled at a slow pace and the occasional crow sailed through the air. A blue portal suddenly appeared on the stadium grounds and it's bright spotlights flickered to life, illuminating the stadium so brightly that the light beamed out of the stadium, visible to even the furthest gazer. A shadowy being emerged out of the portal, holding the Hoshidan Princess in one arm and an academy attendee in the other. Hinoka and Crow were both unconscious in the Mysterious Figure's arms, oblivious to their precarious situation. "Hmph. That's what you get for trying to get aid from the other contestants. Mugs." The Mysterious Figure muttered, shaking it's head in disappointment. It dropped the 'contestants' onto the grassy stadium grounds, then turned around and vanished into the blue portal, which vanished just as quickly as it appeared. A few minutes later Crow awoke first, pulling himself up from the grass and sitting down. "Ugh... Where the hell am I?" He mumbled, holding the back of his aching head with one hand. He looked to the right and found the redheaded woman that he had encountered earlier facedown on the grass. "She'll probably die from suffocation." Crow leaned over and turned the unconscious Hinoka on her back. Almost immediately, she awoke and sat up, startling Crow who fell on his back. "Where am I?!" Hinoka spoke in a panic, her voice resounding all around the stadium. She glanced up then turned his gaze back down, almost blinded by the bright spotlights from above. "Wha-What the hell? Where did that light come from?" "Can you quit your questioning? It's getting annoying." Crow blurted out loud, catching the princess off-guard. "It's you! You're the one who was fighting that guy with a ponytail!" Hinoka pointed a finger and said, standing up as she did so. "What? Oh, that Yuri guy? So what?" Crow muttered and kipped-up. "I need your help!" Hinoka called out. "With what?" The grey-haired man asked, stifling a yawn in his throat. "Can't you see?!" The redheaded woman motioned to where her wounds had once resided. Crow raised an eyebrow out of suspicion, then it dawned on him. He didn't feel any pain! He looked down and found his wounds completely gone! "What the-What the hell? That's not-That's not-" He glanced up and saw the woman also shocked by the sight of her wounds healed. A blessing from the Mysterious Figure. Crow opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a blue portal suddenly appeared in the air in between the two warriors. "What in the world...?" Hinoka mused. A second later and two weapons were dropped onto the grass blade-first. One was a double-edged saber and the other was a Japanese Naginata. "My weapon?!" Both fighters wondered aloud as they retrieved their respective blades. A few seconds later and a red sphere dropped down from the sky and cracked open, spewing out a thick, red mist that soon enveloped the entirety of the stadium. Both the princess and academy attendee waved the mist away from them. But it was too late. Their eyes slid to the back of their heads and began to glow crimson red. Hinoka snapped her up and gazed at the starry night sky. She brought her fingers on her lips and whistled loudly, the sound echoing out of the stadium. A few moments later, the red mist dissipated and a black Pegasus soared onto the stadium grounds. Crow spun his double-saber and entered a fighting-stance just as Hinoka straddled herself onto her newly summoned steed. "Prepare to face my wrath weakling." Hinoka said and aimed her Naginata's blade at Crow, her voice carrying an unnatural, almost demonic tone. "You'll die before that'll happen. Now come one! Fight me!" Crow spat back and whipped out a Wild Card. The Melee IT'S GONNA EXPLODE! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Crow flung the Wild Card and Hinoka swatted it away before flying at the attendee with high speeds. Crow jumped up, evading a decapitating slash and kicking Hinoka on her chest, knocking her off of her winged steed. (54 seconds) Hinoka crashed onto the grassy ground, but recovered quickly and blocked a saber slash from Crow. She pushed him back and, using her Naginata to vault herself upwards, kicked Crow in the face. She followed up with two Naginata slashes then brought her free hand's fingers to her lips and whistled again. From behind her black Pegasus swooped past Crow, striking him in the back with one of it's majestic wings, and reached Hinoka's side. (48 seconds) She mounted the winged horse and flew high into the air. Crow shook off any remaining pain, then reached into his pockets and pulled out several small, red spheres. He tossed them in Hinoka's direction and the spheres morphed in mid-air, changing into larger, mechanical spheres crackling with electricity. Hinoka, atop her Pegasus, dove down, her Naginata aimed forward. Crow's Spark Spheres individually discharged electricity at the princess, yet she gracefully evaded each sphere. However, they were merely a distraction as Crow began hurling Wild Cards at a erratic pattern. (39 seconds) '' While she dodged several of the projectiles, eventually, one of the Wild Cards stuck Hinoka's Pegasus in the face. It whined in pain and suddenly dove down a lot steeper than it's rider preferred. Both rider and steed crash-landed on the grassy ground, creating a sizeable crater from the impact. Hinoka, luckily not crushed under her winged horse, staggered up and raised her Naginata in a defensive-stance as Crow charged in, her double-saber faintly glowing purple. ''(32 seconds) Blades clashed as the Naginata met the double-saber in the air. Both fighters pushed against each other, neither gaining any ground from the other and gritting their teeth hard. Finally, Crow stepped forward on Hinoka's right foot, causing her balance to loosen and stagger. "Gotcha!" Crow exclaimed and head-butted his opponent, following up with several twirling saber slashes and a boot to the gut, sending Hinoka down on the ground. Crow jumped into the air and descended down with a saber stab. The princess rolled to the side quickly enough to avoid a grievous injury and stood up. (19 seconds) From out of nowhere, a Yumi Bow landed next to Hinoka's feet. She flicked it upwards with her left foot and caught it in her free hand. Upon realizing that his opponent had just gotten a long-range weapon, Crow whipped out a fray, double-barrelled gun and opened fire. Somehow, the Hoshidan princess managed to evade the bullets and shot back with arrows that she found conveniently embedded in the grass. A arrow and a bullet collided mid-air, the projectiles splitting in two from the impact. This happened several times as the two warriors exchanged fire though eventually, both warriors ran out of ammunition. (11 seconds) Hinoka flung her bow and Crow hurled his pistol. The weapons collided in the air and fell to the ground harmlessly as their respective users charged at each other and exchanged blows, countering each other with graceful manoeuvres and swift strikes. This cycle of evasion and attacks was broken when Crow caught Hinoka's Naginata by the blade and pulled it forward, thus pulling the princess forward. Mere inches away, Crow close-lined his opponent, knocking her to the ground. The red mist's bloodlust-inducing affects had worn off, though this didn't stop Crow's annoyed and rage-fueled fury. Hinoka stared up, panic and stress on her face, and a gleaming edge of a blade shone under the bright spotlights. "DIE!" Crow said and raised his weapon into the air for a downwards stab. Out of instinct, Hinoka brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled once more, this time so loudly that it echoed all throughout the stadium as well as the city outside of the sports building. (3 seconds) Crow stumbled back, dropping his weapon and covering his ears which rang with the same whistle that had echoed all around him. A shadow loomed over him and he looked just in time to see the dark hoof enlarge in his vision and slam into his face, sending the attendee spread-eagled on the ground in unconsciousness. KO!!! The Aftermath Hinoka slowly stood up and her black Pegasus nuzzled her affectionally with it's nose. "Hey, hey boy. How are you?" She asked quizzically and her horse nodded and bobbed it's head. The princess glanced to her downed opponent. Crow's face was ugly with a giant bruise covering the majority of his face and bloody running down his nose. "My apologies young man. But I must find whoever placed us here and defeat them! For our sake. Farewell." Hinoka bowed out of respect, then retrieved her Naginata and boarded her Pegasus. "Hiya!" She kicked the horse's side, prompting the steed to take flight and ascend into the air. Once above the stadium, Hinoka's Pegasus surged forward unexpectedly, the wind blowing through the redheaded woman's hair as it did so. "Now I've gotta find others that can help me. It always helps if you have backup after all." Hinoka said to herself, her eyes scouting the city below for any liable warrior and/or assistant of some sort. In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure "Foolish girl. No one will help you. Not while I remain on top and fools like you stay grounded in the bottom." The Result This melee's winner is... Hinoka!!! (Plays Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST) Atop the pedestal, Hinoka, aboard her new steed, raises her pole-arm in triumphant victory. The Voting Hinoka: 13 Votes Crow Armburst: 8 Votes Hinoka advances to Round Three!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees